


RPF Smut Requests

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Smut Requests [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Requests made on Wattpad.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Smut Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666375
Kudos: 9





	1. Say My Name - T. Hiddleston

“Where do you think you’re going?” I stopped mid-step as the deep voice filled the dark room around me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, careful to not make too much sound and give away the effect of his tone of voice.

“I am going out to see a friend for dinner,” I stated, my voice trembling slightly. A deep chuckle filled the room and my body betrayed my resolve to see my friend. Heat shot straight to my core as hot his breath fanned over my exposed neck.

“Dressed like that? I’d hope you are getting into my bed,” I bit my lip as the dark words floated into my ears. Soft touches traced over my arms and shoulders before trailing down my front; tracing lines and patterns over my exposed flesh.

“Say my name, Darling. Mewl and beg for my touch,” I bit down hard on my lip to keep myself from moaning at my lovers twisted words. My eyes fluttering closed as a firm chest pushed against my back, an obvious bulge pushing against my arse.

“T… Tom,” I whispered breathlessly as he began to lay soft kisses over my neck, the soft touches enticing my body to betray me further as a moan escaped my lips. The lips on my neck formed a smirk as his hands pushed softly against my dress, pushing it off of my shoulders and down my arms.

“Say my name,” he growled, biting my neck softly.

“Tom,” I moaned louder, begging for more of his touch as my dress fell completely from my body. His chuckle was the darkest I had ever heard as he sucked a bruise onto my collar bone.

“I’ve told you before, (Y/N). Dear, innocent (Y/N). Say! My! Name!” Tom growled, biting my neck again as his hands squeezed my breasts roughly.

“Tom!” I mewled, pushing my arse against his crotch. My core burned with need and desire, begging for his touch and his cock.

“You’re still not loud enough, Darling. Do you not want my touch?” Tom asked as he palmed my breast and breathing in my scent.

“Do you not want to be filled entirely with my cock as you come undone?” Tom’s voice lowered to a growl as he stepped around in front of me, ceasing his touch against my skin until he stood in front of me, glaring down at me with lust filled eyes that burned in desire.

“Do you not want my seed to coat you wet walls as you mewl in pleasure and content beneath me?” I felt myself dripping desire as Tom tangled his hand in my hair, pulling my head back and bearing my neck to him.

“Please! Gods Tom! Fuck me!” I mewled in a scream, my legs shaking beneath me as Tom pushed his fingers against my fabric covered core. His chuckle filled the room again but this time the desire was the only evident tone hidden in the dark sound.

“I think you said my name, however, I couldn’t quite hear you,” Tom whispered as he forced me against the wall behind me. My back hit the solid, cold wall only furthering my lust and desire.

“Scream my name, Darling and I will make you feel pleasure beyond your wildest desires,” Tom whispered and my breath hitched in my throat as his fingers pulled my panties down, rubbing softly against my dripping folds. I opened my mouth to say his name when his long fingers were forced deep into my core.

“THOMAS!” I screamed, my head rolling back and laying against the wall as my hand went to his wrist, pulling it closer to my core.

“Better,” He growled, thrusting his fingers within my core as his thumb rubbed circles over my clit. I moaned and mewled under Tom’s touch as he continued to entice me closer and closer to the sweet release that my body craved and his torment encouraged.

“Thomas! Please! I need your cock inside of me!” I begged as I reached to his belt and began fumbling with the buckle, feebly trying to untie it. He lay a finger against my lips, quietening me. I opened my mouth again to complain as his hand pulled away from my core but I was unable to form words as he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, the sight increasing my desire once more.

The sound of a zipper pulled my attention away from Tom’s piercing blue eyes and down his body as he removed his pants and boxers, freeing his cock from the tight confinements. As I tried to kneel in front of him, Tom caught my chin I his hand, keeping me on my feet.

“Not tonight darling,” Tom whispered, letting go of my face and wrapping around my body. The pads of his fingers trailing over my back and raising goose bumps in their wake as he traced a path to my bra, unclipping the garment as my fingers worked the buttons of his pale shirt. He pulled my bra from my body and then let me push his shirt off of him, revealing the muscular chest beneath as his eyes drank in stupor of my figure.

“Do not hide your moans and screams darling. I want to hear your beautiful sounds,” Tom whispered as he ran his hands down my body and grabbing the backs of my legs before lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist able to feel his member between my core and his stomach. He continued to look at me pleadingly, not allowing me to move in an attempt to get friction from him.

“I won’t just please… please,” I begged, nearly in tears at the desperation that filled me in want for his touch and the pleasure that only he could give me.

“You needed only promise,” Tom told me with a smirk before lifting my hips and pushing me harder against the wall. The tip of his cock pushed softly against my core as he lowered my hips slowly onto him. My body stretched to accommodate his large length, never able to get over the sheer size of his member.

“So wet for me, Darling,” Tom cooed as he continued to guide me down his shaft, letting go of my pride I moaned in ecstasy as he filled my core. As he buried himself inside of me to the hilt, I heard a groan of satisfaction rise from my lovers chest.

“Babe, move. Please move,” I begged when my body began to ache at the lack of friction. Tom smirked at me through hooded eyes and licked his lips. He pulled out of my body, leaving an empty feeling in my core before he thrust back into me, the sudden intrusion a welcome feeling as it ripped a moan from my throat.

I laid my hands against the wall behind me to support myself as Tom pulled out of my body again. I rolled my hips forwards as Tom thrusted back in, the new sensation making both Tom and I moan. Tom’s thrusts were hard and always hit that sensational spot within me, making me clench my walls each time as I’d moan in ecstasy making Tom groan. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room with the sound of my moans and Tom’s primal growls. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening as we continued to move in sync.

“I’m… close. Let me cum,” I pleaded in a broken moan.

“Then say my name,” Tom growled in my ear as he began rubbing circles over my clit.

“THOMAS!!” I screamed as I threw my head back in ecstasy. Tom stilled his movements as he came deep inside me, the feeling of his hot seed covering my walls was amazing in my orgasmic daze. I looked at my lover through hooded eyes to see his loving smile on his lips before he lay a soft kiss on my cheek before pulling out of my core.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Tom whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

“I love you too, Tom. That’s why you can explain why I wasn’t at the hen’s night tonight,” I sassed making Tom groan in feigned annoyance before smirking at me.

“As you wish milady,” Tom stated as he helped me to stand on my own feet.


	2. Media Circus

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sebastian encouraged as he grasped my hand and pulled me lightly behind him.

“I did agree to try anything once but seriously? This is what you want to do?” I asked still shocked by Seb’s first words to me this morning, after my coffee that is.

***

_“Here’s your coffee, just how you like it,” I looked at the cup suspiciously before looking up at Seb, studying him carefully._

_“Alright, what’s going on?” I asked him as I began to sip the bitter liquid, relishing the taste of it as it warmed me up._

_“Why does something have to be up for me to make you a coffee in the morning?” Seb asked trying to act innocent but his lips were twitching how they normally do when he’s excited but doesn’t want me to know._

_“Because we have been married for just over a year but together for 4 and you have_ never _made me coffee,” His smile dropped slightly and he nodded in agreement. I smiled triumphantly and kept drinking my coffee without stopping to take a breath._

_“Alright, you win. I was thinking about what you said last night and there is something I want you to try with me. I want us to have public sex,” I swallowed the last mouthful of coffee I had in my mouth with a loud gulp._

_“What have I done?” I asked rhetorically but genuinely scared._

_***_

I kept being pulled along by Sebastian as he got more and more visibly excited. So far we had been going through alleyways and all out avoiding the public masses that were congregated on the streets until he came to a complete stop. It was a mostly empty street but the buildings were the big problem.

“Seb, not here,” I whispered as I watched journalists and media crews coming and going from their workplaces in the media buildings.

“They won’t notice. I promise,” Seb’s words did nothing to quell the fear that was swirling in my stomach but the light touch of his hand on my breast did begin to add a feeling of pleasure.

“Fine but at least be quick,” I implored Sebastian but in my head I already knew what his response would be.

“You know me, Doll. I am never quick about this kind of thing,” Seb noted as a smirk plastered on his face. I felt heat shoot down to my core as memories that proved his words replayed in my mind like a broken record.

“I have so many regrets,” I joked hearing him chuckle lightly as his lips moved over my neck, quickly finding my pulse point. I sighed in bliss as Sebastian continued to leave light touches over my body with fervour, clouding my mind with need and want.

I bit my lip to contain the moan that was beginning to form as Sebastian’s hands lingered on my waist, tugging at the hem of my shirt or at the top of my skirt and pulling against the fabric. I let logic fade to nothing as I reached down and cupped him through his jeans, feeling his cock hardening as he grinded unconsciously against my hand. His hand coming back up to my breasts, dragging the light weight material of my shirt up against my body before he tucked it into the straps of my bra, keeping it out of the way as he played with my still covered breasts.

I could vaguely hear people coming and going from the nearby buildings, the occasional car would drive past but clearly no one was looking down the alley as Sebastian and I continued to pull at clothes, feel the other’s body pressed against our own and making out with wondering hands. Seb’s hands lowered to the top of my skirt again briefly on the downward journey. His fingers bunched the bottom of my skirt before lifting it up, tucking it into the top of the skirt, my black lacy lingerie now on display to his eyes and the eyes of any onlookers that dared to look into the alley.

I felt my core clench around nothing and began to fumble with the button on Sebastian’s jeans, trying to undo it so I could get a hand in his pants. I heard him chuckle at my failed attempts and undid the button and zipper for me before his hands returned to my hips, rubbing patterns into the flesh as he began to kiss over the parts of my breasts that were exposed to him. I grabbed his jeans and pulled them down slightly, making sure my fingers were caught in the top of his briefs and tugging them down to. I moaned softly, my core clenching again as his fully erect cock rubbed against my stomach. I gasped as Sebastian rubbed a finger over my covered clit then ducking under the hem of my panties and travelling to my core.

“Damn. You’re so wet for me,” Seb groaned as he pushed his finger into my core, the intrusion instantly taking away the empty feeling but certainly not enough. I could feel his cock twitch and again my core clenched but this time on his finger, it was definitely not enough.

“Seb. Please fuck me. I need you inside of me,” I whispered, my voice not managing anything louder as he began to stroke the inside of my core in a ‘come hither’ motion. I could _feel_ his smirk of appreciation as he removed his finger from my wet cunt, lifting my left leg into the crook of his elbow and leaning my back against the wall of the alley. I panicked briefly as he leaned me back and I removed my hand from his cock so I could push them against the wall until I was stable.

“You ready?” Sebastian asked and I looked up at him for the first time since we got here and nodded, seeing the lust and love that filled his eyes while he watched me. I grabbed his cock again and positioned him at my entrance, earning a quick grin from him before he thrust into my core. I moaned loudly and immediately regretted it as logical thought returned briefly before fading again as Seb began to set a fast pace, the sound of skin hitting skin not sounding as loud in the alley compared to at home on the bed or in the shower but it was still a unique sound, one that I could hear was beginning to draw a crowd.

My body clenched involuntarily as he hit that sweet spot inside of me, the position we were in doing wonders as his pelvis would rub my clit and the angle hit that spot every time he would thrust. I could hear Seb cussing under his breath as we both began to pant. The feeling of my climax building up was nearing its peak as Sebastian increased his pace, his thrusts becoming erratic and determined.

I opened my mouth to warn him but was unable to, a choked scream the only sound as I came on his cock and feeling him still momentarily as he came undone, ropes of semen covering my inner walls before he began to thrust again but slower as he rode out our orgasms.

The sound of the growing crowd became obnoxiously loud as we began to calm down, our heartbeats returning to normal but our breathing still laboured. I dared a glance to see reporters at the end of the alley, filming and photographing us.


End file.
